millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlankyXP/All hail the Overseer!
So I decided instead of having to search for the download links for my Sims as well as their custom content when somebody asks for them, I would keep all of them on one blog. Which, as it happens...is this blog. I've also included some pics of them and other stuff along the download links, just to make this blog look less bland, 'cause I don't like the idea just makin' a blog to lump together a couple of links. Weh. For those of you who prefer downloading Sims off the exchange, I've decided to include download links from the Exchange also, although I'm not gonna update them as much, so I'd recommend going with the Mediafire files. :o And uh, some of the sites with my Sims' CC require an account to download anything (Mod the Sims, The Sims Resource, etc). Just a heads up. So, without further ado... Millard High RP Characters ---- Blanky Elius Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange (outdated) Lifetime Wish: Professional Author Traits: Couch Potato, Perfectionist, Unflirty, Good Sense of Humor, Computer Whiz Custom Content: Avaritia Hair (Go to Downloads > Third Hair from the left), Jeans that Fit Into Boots, Unisex Military Boots, Oh My Eyes (only download "Esci-ohmyeyescontacts.rar"), Formal Outfit, Formal Shoes ---- Dominick Altair Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange (outdated) Lifetime Wish: Chess Legend Traits: Heavy Sleeper, Good Sense of Humor, Neat, Unflirty, Genius (not really a genius, but uh...he's smart, I guess) Custom Content: Laplace Hair, Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts) ---- Samson Parker Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange (outdated) Lifetime Wish: Super Popular Traits: Good, Friendly, Excitable, Slob, Easily Impressed Custom Content: Hair (it seems the site his hair was hosted on is closed, so I uploaded it on Mediafire myself) ---- Sven Stalwart Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange (outdated) Lifetime Wish: Perfect Mind, Perfect Body Traits: Grumpy, Athletic, Brave, Flirty, Good Sense of Humor Custom Content: Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts), Band Shirts (there are several sets of shirts included; however, you only need the first set, which is titled as "CnC AM Band Tees 1.package") ---- Sean Cruz Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange Lifetime Wish: Swimming in Cash Traits: Inappropriate, Good Sense of Humor, Charismatic, Slob, Brave Custom Content: Semi-Layerable Earrings (only download 4_Earrings_MiniHoop_Upper_RL.zip) ---- Mia Wong Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange (outdated) Lifetime Wish: Celebrated Five-Star Chef Traits: Natural Cook, Friendly, Clumsy, Good, Hopeless Romantic Custom Content: Nouk's Tommie Hair ---- Castor Armati Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange Lifetime Wish: Golden Tongue, Golden Fingers Traits: Good, Friendly, Charismatic, Neat, Virtuoso Custom Content: Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts), Lower Lashes (and just the lashes), Eye Baggage, Sunglasses On Top of Head ---- Shikoba Ahtakakoop Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange Lifetime Wish: Master of the Arts Traits: Artistic, Loves The Outdoors, Friendly, Easily Impressed, Family-Oriented Custom Content: Semi-Layerable Earrings (only download 2_Earrings_MiniHoop.zip), Peggy Hair ---- Achimeir Fischr Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange Lifetime Wish: Become an Astronaut Traits: Absent-Minded, Athletic, Unlucky, Clumsy, Friendly Custom Content: Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts), Practical Curls Hair (it's a Store item, but you should get it for free as part of the Ultimate Career Bundle if you register The Sims 3: Ambitions), Short Curly Hair (only download as a replacement hair if you can't get the other one) ---- Alice Miller Download Link: Mediafire, Exchange Lifetime Wish: Superstar Athlete Traits: Hot-Headed, Daredevil, Brave, Athletic, Slob Custom Content: N/A (ain't that a shocker) ---- Barry Altair Download Link: Mediafire Lifetime Wish: N/A Traits: Couch Potato, Brave, Neat, Friendly Custom Content: Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts) (Note: He uses a hairstyle from the Ambitions expansion pack. If you don't have it, you can use this as a replacement.) ---- Genderbended RP Characters ---- Blaine Elius Download Link: Mediafire Lifetime Wish: Professional Author Traits: Couch Potato, Perfectionist, Unflirty, Good Sense of Humor, Computer Whiz Custom Content: Oh My Eyes (only download "Esci-ohmyeyescontacts.rar"), Laplace Hair, Sunglasses On Top of Head ---- Dominique Altair Download Link: Mediafire Lifetime Wish: Chess Legend Traits: Heavy Sleeper, Good Sense of Humor, Neat, Unflirty, Genius Custom Content: Ultimate Realism Eyes (as contacts) (Note: She uses a hairstyle from the Ambitions expansion pack. If you don't have it, you can use this as a replacement.) ---- Samantha Parker Download Link: Mediafire Lifetime Wish: Super Popular Traits: Good, Friendly, Excitable, Slob, Easily Impressed Custom Content: N/A ---- Category:Blog posts